


Is that a challenge darling?

by staticpetrichor



Series: ACOTAR prompts [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, feysand, wee bit of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticpetrichor/pseuds/staticpetrichor
Summary: From the anon prompt: A lil bit spicy Feysand? College au or canon!!
Relationships: Emerie/Morrigan, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: ACOTAR prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429963
Kudos: 52





	Is that a challenge darling?

Feyre brushed her nose against the loose, dark grey sweater covering Rhys’ chest. An old episode of Chopped droned from the laptop sitting on his stomach, making her eyelids feel even heavier than they had the right to be. Rhys’ lips twitched against her hair, “Are you asleep already?”

“Getting there.”

“Do I need to be more entertaining, love?”

She grinned devilishly, rolling off of him and onto her stomach as she propped herself up on an elbow, “Maybe.”

One of Rhysand’s hands moved in a lazy path over her shoulder, down the length of her spine, coming to rest in the shallow dip of her tailbone. A dark brow raised in silent amusement as he leaned in and pressed a featherlight kiss to the edge of Feyre’s collarbone. More soon followed, tracing the line of the delicate bone, stopping only when she’d begun to squirm under the weight of them.

“Does that tickle?” He teased, letting his breath fan across her throat, delighting in the goosebumps that rose in its wake. In lieu of answering, Feyre seized his face and dragged it back up to meet her own, swiping her tongue across his bottom lip before nipping it playfully. She slipped one of her hands under his sweater, exploring the hard, familiar ridges of muscle.

“A monster,” Rhys growled as he flipped them over, pressing his body against her own, one knee knocking hers apart with ease, “You are an absolutely insatiable monster.”

“And who’s fault is that?” She retorted hotly, trying to stay indignant as his fingertips tugged the waist of her leggings down, as his thumbs moved along her hips, each stroke a tantalizing promise.

“Oh I’ll gladly take the blame for that one.” Rhys smirked, sitting up and tugging her pants off with slow, self-indulgent ceremony. Feyre found that glaring was difficult to do when the supposed object of her irritation was propped between her now bare thighs.

“You better,” She bit out as his nose glided from the top of her knee up to the seam of her green and purple striped panties. A dark chuckle and the feel of his teeth scraping against her skin had her grumbling again, “It’s not nice to tease.”

Rhys leaned his cheek against her inner thigh, peering up at her from underneath tousled black curls, “That’s rather ironic, don’t you think?” He sat up a bit, fingers wrapping around her ankles and tugging until her ass was flush with his lap, until she could wiggle her hips and feel exactly how much restraint Rhys was exacting. Unfortunately a muffled shout and laughter from another room interrupted Feyre’s retaliation.

“Fuck, I forgot Mor and Em were home tonight,” Rhys hissed under his breath, casting a baleful glance at the bedroom door. Feyre grinned as she hooked her ankles into the small of his back, delighted to finally make her roommate pay for all the nights she’d had to sleep with headphones in, “Believe me, Rhys, this is warranted. They are _much_ louder than I’ve ever been.”

Her boyfriend’s eyes sparkled with a thrilling sort of danger as he purred, “Is that a challenge darling?”


End file.
